


Honey and Gold

by Starwhalefamily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwhalefamily/pseuds/Starwhalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a year after Sawdust and Silver. A sunny autumn day and a honey glaze makes Draco reflect on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Gold

It was a beautiful warm autumn day. Evening sunlight filtered through the kitchen curtains, highlighting light whisps of flour particles filtering through the air. At the centre of it all, face flushed and softly pounding the dough into shape, was Hermione.

As Draco stealthily watched her from the doorway he was lost in her silhouette. The light making golden highlights on her skin, still tanned from summer. The smell of nutmeg and warm bread permeating the air. He was overcome with an upwelling affection as he reflected on their journey together.

Since their chance meeting a year ago, on a charity construction site of all places, the two had cast aside their history and fallen into a fast romance. Before they knew it they had moved in together and Draco found himself living with a gorgeous witch and a terrifying orange cat. When they had met he had still been hardened by the anger of the war and his family's participation. But since that fateful rainstorm he found that she had softened him, and allowed him to move on from the disaster that had been his upbringing. As Draco moved out of the cool dim shadow of the hallway into the sepia warmth of the kitchen, he couldn't help but think how Hermione was the light to his dark, the warm to his cold- a brightness he would always be reaching towards.

Padding up softly behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist, softly kissing her cheek. Recovering from the startle, Hermione sighed and leaned back into his embrace. "I don't like the way the honey glaze is turning out", she complained. "You say that every time you cook for company, and its always delicious", Draco mumbled as he softly began to kiss down her neck.

As he dipped his hands lower Hermione's flush increased. With a slow pull he untied the bow of her apron, letting it drop to the floor between them. As her breathing quickened Draco admired the swell of her breasts. Grinding backwards into him Hermione could feel the evidence of his arousal. "We can't. Jeb and Luna are going to be here for dinner in a few hours", she sighed with regret.

With a sly smile Draco spun her around to face him. Pinning her against the counter he dipped his finger in the honey glaze that sat in a nearby bowl. Before she could protest he had drizzled the sweet concoction over her breasts. "We most definitely can't entertain guests with such a mess to clean up", he smirked. Making quick work of her dress he dipped his mouth to lick off the honey. He was tantalizingly slow, relishing each texture. The salt of her skin mixing with the honey on his tongue.

Reaching up to pull off his shirt Hermione thought Draco looked like a fallen angel. The fading amber sunlight casting stark contrast to define the edges of his jaw and chest. The sunlight turning his hair a vivid gold. Capturing her lips in his she could taste the honey on his tongue.

Lifting her to the counter Draco could resist no more. Gazing into her gold flecked eyes he entered her with tantalizing slowness. Inch by inch he felt her pulling him into her warmth. As they picked up speed her soft gasps of pleasure intoxicated him. It was as if they were melting into one another. Light danced across their connected bodies as the heat between them built. Leaning down for a deep kiss he tasted nutmeg, and the heady sweetness of the room combined with the warmth radiating between them sent them both falling over the edge.

Pulling her against him in a tight embrace Draco traced his hands across the dappled sunbeams on her skin. There were no words, just a deep sense of closeness and a lingering taste of sweet honey. The fading sunlight catching the haze of dancing flour that settled to the floor around them.


End file.
